Lyric
by Legacy Now
Summary: Song inspired Rumbelle one shot collection. She made him decent, and in return made her so happy. Chapter Two: Broken-Hearted Girl - Beyonce
1. Monster

**Lyric**

One

Monster

* * *

Everyone trembled at the sight of him, but not Belle.

She was the first to look at him like he was human, and not the Dark One. At first, she was just the cleaning lady, but she had so much charm, he couldn't help but be drawn to it...

And he realized he began to fall for her.

Her smile, the way she laughed. The look in her eye when their eyes met. He wanted to keep all those things and preserve them until the end of time.

Once he felt their lips brushing against each other for the first time, he realized she grew too close to him. He sent her away, hoping to never see her again, but once the sun set, he couldn't help but want her back.

When he learned that she was dead, he didn't want to believe it. The Queen's words were untrustworthy, though as he took in her words, he slowly began to believe them. He taught the Queen and her mother, he could outdo her right here, right now, but he was too stiff. He then realized he took Belle for granted. The last decent, human piece of him was gone... and all the magic of the land wouldn't bring her back from the dead.

Until many agonizing years later, she walked into the store in Storybrooke.

He thought he drank too much.

He was so happy to see her. Regardless of the curse, he had to hold her in his arms, even if she didn't know him. To know she wasn't dead after all this time made him feel so relieved to know that the last human piece of him was still there. After all this time, it was like an eternal winter when she wasn't there, and once she came, the spring thaw melted the ice in his heart. It was even better when the curse broke, and everyone got their memories back.

But then when she found out the truth of his plot against Regina, he thought he was going to loose her again. Her eyes lacked their warmth. Her rose lips wrinkled in a frown. This time he thought he lost her for good. He called out her name, said his apologizes to make her come back... She walked away from him as if he still looked like the Dark One.

He lost her once. He couldn't loose her again, after so many years. He just found her. That was why he wanted to hurt Regina. To hurt the so called 'Queen' after everything she did to them. Her lies and twisted words made them sent her away in the first place. The 'Queen' held her in the cell for twenty-eight years, how could she not resent her for that?

If only he wasn't so weak... If only he wasn't so caught up in magic. If only he didn't let Baelfire slip away from his hands so easily...

Had he turned back into the Dark One?

Once she was gone for good, she carried the last decent human part of him. He was the monster, again. Belle wouldn't even look at him twice.

Belle was the only one who knew how to stop his quest for power. He thought she'd never come back as he saw her walk through the door.

_"I'm still a monster, aren't I?" he said, trying to choke back the tears._

_He felt her warm hands against his face. Feeling her breath on his skin. How the tiniest of actions she made drove him mad._

_"No, you're not..." she whispered. "You're a coward... but never a monster, Rumpelstiltskin."_

_He sniffled, pulling her into an embrace. After so many years of torment, Belle was the one to bring him peace in a lifetime of strife. She made him decent, and brought him out of eternal darkness. With her, she was his strength.  
_

_She was his courage.  
_

_She was the only one not to see him as a monster.  
_

_"I love you... I love you... so much...!"  
_

* * *

_Song: Monster - BIGBANG_


	2. Broken-Hearted Girl

**Lyric **

Two

Broken-Hearted Girl

* * *

She couldn't believe he went behind her back.

After being apart from each other for so long, they finally could be together. He looked so happy when he saw her again... But he valued revenge more than what they had.

He always valued power, even over her.

Which was his weakness that made him such a coward in the first place.

Behind the bravado and intimidation, she saw through all the layers. Beneath the tattered skin was a submissive fool who bullied and manipulated others. She also saw something else.

That he was hurt.

Lonely.

Misunderstood.

He must have built his walls so high, no one penetrated them in a long time. Until she came along. He needed her more than ever. He knew her better than anyone else could at her father's court, and she knew him beneath all the scales on his skin.

Everyone left his side. She couldn't give up on him now. If she wasn't there for him, no one could.

That was why she needed to stay.

* * *

_Song: Broken-Hearted Girl - Beyonce_


End file.
